


【CG衍生拉郎】Prince Rupert's Drop鲁珀特之泪

by DorisSquare



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Ondine (2009), The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: M/M, 拉郎, 衍生
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisSquare/pseuds/DorisSquare
Summary: 小清新校园恋爱故事（。Syracuse为了给Annie治病从爱尔兰小渔港来到了美国匹兹堡，走投无路之下他成了一个大学的图书馆管理员，在这里他遇到了他善解人意的笔友，他的朋友，以及他未来的恋人Patrick。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Credence/Graves衍生拉郎Patrick/Syracuse  
> 分级：NC-17

Chapter 01  
Syracuse在黑暗中慢慢睁开眼，老旧的床板因为他的动静而发出轻微的“嘎吱”声，潮湿腐朽的木头味道在鼻端漂浮。他在沉寂中呼吸了一口压抑又冰冷的空气，感到清醒了一些，他那受冻而麻木的四肢也因此又有了些力量。  
这个狭小的房间里太闷了，于是他伸手拉开窗帘，然后打开距离他不远的小窗户，好让空气流通一会儿。然而尽管只拉开了一点缝隙，吹进的冷风还是足以让男人牙齿打颤。  
男人忍受着刺骨的寒冷呼吸了几口新鲜空气，又迅速把它关上，然后起身下床。

又是往复的一天。他站在凛冽的寒风中刷牙时这样想着。  
他现在是匹兹堡一所大学的图书管理员，虽然薪酬谈不上多高，但稳定，而且在养活自己之外还有富余。   
他还是会想念小渔港带着淡淡腥味的海风和那些举杯共饮的老朋友——其中就包括那位好心的神父。说起来，直到现在Syracuse还是会常常想起走之前他与神父的对话。  
那是在例行告解之后，他第一次向神父提起自己的想法。  
“Syracuse，你确定要这样做吗？”在祷告室中，神父看着他，眼神中有着担忧。  
“是的，神父……我打算带着Annie去美国，找一份稳定的工作。”Syracuse停顿了一下，直到看到对方示意他继续说下去才再次开口，“我听说，现在美国那边经济比较好，而且医疗水平也比我们这里高……”  
“但是你也要知道，一份稳定的工作可不是那么好找的。”神父微微低下头，用不赞同的眼光看着他，“如果没找到，你和Annie怎么办？”  
渔夫憋得脸通红，却又不知道该如何回答他的问题。他之前一直没考虑过这些。  
他只知道Annie的肾脏在一天天衰竭。  
神父盯着他看了数秒，才发出一声无可奈何的叹息：“好吧，我也希望Annie能得到恰当的治疗，并恢复健康……听着，Syracuse，我在匹兹堡有一个亲戚，他在一所大学里担任图书馆馆长。我会给你写一封推荐信。如果你没有找到适合你的职业，也许他可以为你提供一份工作。”

后来他来到匹兹堡，发现事情真的不如他想的那样简单。一个离异的带着孩子的父亲，又没有受过高等教育，在这样的城市中简直难以生存下去。他并不缺乏勇气和力气，然而就像原始人突然进入了文明社会一样，他甚至对这里的生活方式都不太习惯。那些高昂的物价，贫富差异巨大的生活，都在冲击着他原有的观念。  
他将Annie送进了匹兹堡最好的医院，而后便踏上寻找工作的道路。  
他打渔所攒下的微薄的积蓄并不能在支付Annie的住院费用后支撑他毫无收入地生活太久，这点他是清楚明白的。可是他并不能言善语，也没有什么过人的天赋，在这样的灯红酒绿中，他简直是茫然无措的。于是在无数次被拒之门外后，他终于拿出那封推荐信，找到信上写明的地址。   
于是他成为了这里的图书管理员。

天空中还有些许青色，但Syracuse已经开始打扫图书馆了。这个图书馆的规模并不十分大，藏书也并不丰富，维护起来难度不大。但Syracuse还是小心地将书架上的灰尘清理干净，甚至把地板拖得几乎能反光。他从没上过大学，就对这样的地方充满了一种神圣感，就像家乡的那个小教堂。而且，每天能看着那些大学生们满意地借到自己想要的书并安静地学习实际上也让他莫名地有种满足感。  
如果Annie能顺利痊愈，也许以后也能到这样的大学来念书吧，毕竟她是那样的聪慧，每一位小渔港上的人都称赞过她。  
想到自己的小女儿，渔夫的嘴角不禁微微翘起。他怀念Annie细软的发丝，薰衣草香波的味道，还有笑起来弯弯的眼角。

等到他打扫完毕，也就开始有学生三三两两地进来学习了。那些面临考试的学生会来得尤其早，不过也只是少数。  
而他则开始为每一位前来的学生登记，将归还的书收好，之后再把它们放回原处。这些书他都没看过，因为它们往往属于专业领域，早就超出了他的理解范围。  
但眼前这本，却勾起了他的好奇心。Syracuse并不清楚这是谁带来的，当他到了登记柜台时，就看见它躺在那儿了。这本书看起来就好像一本儿童读物，封面上画着一个金色头发的小男孩儿。  
Syracuse情不自禁地翻开它，却在书页间意外发现了一张纸片，不规则的锯齿状边缘表明它是从什么地方，也许是某本练习簿上，随意撕下来的。  
他盯着上面的图案看了很久，感到有些奇怪，最后他吸了一口气，小心翼翼地看了看周围，然后拿出一根铅笔，在纸片上写上了一句什么。  
但正当他准备把纸片收起来时，却有人叫了他一声，看起来是要他帮着找什么书。他顿了一下，想着等回来再说，于是他将纸片放在书中，然后走开了。  
然而等他再回到柜台时，那本书却已经消失得无影无踪了。  
Syracuse突然有些惶恐起来。

坐立不安地等到下班，也再没见到那本书，Syracuse决定不再去想这件事，毕竟明天是他的休息日，而他会有时间在医院陪Annie一整天。也许他可以陪她在医院的花园里走走，跟她谈谈自己最近在学校里听说的趣事。  
希望这能让她开心一些。  
下班之后男人只回自己的房间拿上了围巾和手套便匆匆出了门，现在搭去医院的末班车还来得及。而他已经等不及想见到小女儿的脸了。

因为搭乘的这辆公车后门关不紧，Syracuse抓着扶手吹了一路的冷风。下车后他咳了一声，紧了紧衣领，又在医院旁的便利店里买了一根棒棒糖，这才进了医院。  
时间已经有些晚了，医院里更是静悄悄的，Syracuse小心地推开女儿病房的门，不意外地看见小女孩儿还没睡。  
“Annie，晚睡对你的身体不好。”Syracuse责备地看她一眼，走进来，在她床边坐下。  
“Daddy，我只是想也许你今晚会来。”虽然有掩不住的憔悴和清瘦，但Annie的脸上并没有同龄的病友脸上那样的迷茫或者对病痛的恐惧，她看起来就是个小大人，有着成人才有的冷静与成熟。  
但就是因为她的冷静，才让Syracuse更加心疼。  
她不该这样。自己在过去的几十年里并没有做过任何坏事，为什么自己的女儿活该受这样的罪孽呢？她本应该像同龄人一样，灿烂地笑，任性地在阳光下到处奔跑，和其他伙伴一起玩闹嬉戏，而不是像现在这样——  
“Daddy，你又露出这样的表情了。”  
Syracuse耸然一惊，有些慌乱无措地：“呃，什么？”  
“别哭。”  
瘦弱的双臂毫不犹豫地环上自己的脖颈，浓重的医院消毒水的气味猛然窜进鼻中，Syracuse哽咽着将怀中人抱紧了。

第二天的阳光很好，Annie看起来心情也不错，于是Syracuse便推着她在医院的花园里散步。轮椅碾过小径上的石子，发出细碎的声音，阳光穿过路边的树丛，在地上投下斑驳的光影，而Syracuse这才想起来将昨晚买的棒棒糖给她。  
Annie接过那支棒棒糖，露出一个微笑。  
“谢谢Daddy。”  
Syracuse轻轻地摸着她的头，只觉得心酸地幸福。能这样和Annie一起散步，实在是太久没有过了，更别说看到她的笑容。他知道自己的小女儿要的不多，然而他能给出的，甚至比那还要少。  
他是个失败的父亲。

欢愉的时光总是过得飞快，然而在重新回到图书馆时再见到那本书也实在是属于意料之外的事。当然，看到纸片上的回复是比这还要让人惊讶的事。  
在他那个“帽子（hat）”下，一行略显潦草但却十分漂亮流畅的文字映入眼帘。  
“是一条吞了大象的蛇。我模仿书里画的。我打赌你没看过这本书？或者你这是嘲讽？”  
Syracuse下意识地看了眼书的封面，得知这本书的名字是《小王子》。好吧，他的确没看过。然后他再次看了看那张纸条，下面还写了一句。  
“P.S.你的字体很可爱，就是孩子气了一些：）”  
Syracuse不禁笑出了声，然后在旁人的眼光中又立刻收了声。他瞥见便条末尾的签名。  
Patrick。  
好吧，他知道自己的字不是那么赏心悦目。也许他应该开始练个字什么的。但是现在呢，他觉得自己应该读一读这本《小王子》。  
于是他在这则留言后面写上了一些话作为回应。他写得很慢，只希望字能稍微好看一些，虽然效果可能不尽如人意。  
“好吧，我确实没有读过这本书。但是它看起来很有趣，我也想看看。不知道你什么时候能够把它读完？”  
他放下笔，想了一会儿，又把书打开，在后面加上了一句。  
“呃，你好，Patrick，很高兴认识你，我叫Syracuse。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02  
Syracuse没想到自己真的开始通过纸条跟这个Patrick交流。他读了那本《小王子》，和Patrick交流了关于这本书的看法，这帮助他更深层次地理解了这本书。虽然仍然有些难以理解，但他就是愿意阅读他的那些文字。Patrick的说话风格非常风趣幽默，字里行间都透露着年轻的朝气，而且也不乏深刻的哲理，Syracuse猜测他是这个大学的在读生。  
在《小王子》过后，Patrick还给他推荐了一些其他的书，Syracuse在他的空闲时间都阅读了，不过显然这些书对他的吸引力就没那么大了。他曾把这些书带去医院给Annie看，以便她打发时间，出人意料的是Annie对这些书表现出了莫大的兴趣。  
纸条来往的多了，他们聊天的内容便拓展到了各自的生活。Patrick知道了他在为钱发愁，因为他有一个患了重病的女儿，而他也知道了Patrick确实是这所大学的在读生，并且他还有个妹妹。Patrick曾经还向他保证自己的妹妹Sam和Annie一定会相处得非常开心，因为她非常善解人意而且又活泼开朗。  
Syracuse觉得Patrick应该也是这样的人。  
因为一个会认真告诉你哪种感冒药更有效还附带一大串解释的人，一定是一个温柔的人吧。Syracuse捏着那张薄薄的纸片，紧了紧自己的衣领，不知为何笑了起来。从他来到这个城市到现在，第一次感到了温暖。

尽管一天的工作很累，但晚上还是要去看Annie。她最近越来越憔悴，整个人都瘦了一圈，眼眶凹陷，皮肤苍白，显得有些吓人，头发也变得干枯发黄，护士告诉他最近Annie吃得越来越少了，她的胃口越来越差。  
回想起在医院里看到的，Syracuse感到了恐慌。这种感觉就好像握着一把沙，无论他握得再紧，稍不留神那些细小的沙粒也会从指缝中悄悄流失。

“没长眼睛吗？！”  
虽然刻意压低但还是尤为清晰的声音将他从自己的世界拉出，Syracuse有些茫然地抬起眼，才发现他在他抱着书路过时不小心将别人的咖啡碰洒在了那人的书上。  
“啊……对不起。”面对着那一张怒气冲冲的脸，Syracuse一下子手足无措了起来，差点连手里的书都丢在地上。“我会买一本新的……”  
“新的？”对方立即打断了他，语调有些尖锐起来，“这是我自己带的书，上面有很多我的笔记，你他妈知道我的损失有多大吗？！”  
Syracuse顿时更加慌乱了，不知道要怎么办才好：“那……我帮你把书晒干……”  
“晒干？那我浪费的这么多复习的时间的损失又要怎么算呢？”面前的人突然将眼睛眯起，“我之前可没有听说过你，看起来你也就是个毫无背景的小人物。这么说你不过就是个编外的管理员。你知不知道，我一个投诉就能让你这份工作完蛋？”  
Syracuse忽然感觉如堕冰窟。他真的不敢想象如果自己丢了这份工作……该怎么办……不说Annie高昂的医药费，可能连生存下去都很困难……  
“嘿，安静点儿，不知道图书馆是闭嘴看书的地方吗？”一个恰巧坐在旁边看书的男生突然抬起头来看向他们，音量倒是一点儿不小。  
“你什么意思？”那人看起来想继续说些什么，但当他转过头来看清身边人的脸后，却沉默了半晌才憋出一句：“原来是你。”  
那青年好整以暇地看着他：“是我？我怎么了？”  
“哼，为了不惹祸上身，我还是走吧。”那人咕哝着“算我倒霉”，收起书便马上离开了。  
“呆板的好好学生。”那个青年还是坐在那里，全然不在意周围的眼光，对着那人离去的背影翻了个白眼。  
Syracuse呆呆地看着他。  
青年的脸轮廓分明，高高挑起的眉毛衬托出几分桀骜不驯的气质，单薄但红到艳丽的嘴唇玩味地勾起，不像是在生气，倒像是在看什么好戏。  
以男人的视角来看的话，这样的长相未免太过阴柔，尤其是那双吊起的泛红的眼角，除了自带媚气，也显得太过多情。但奇异的是，青年给人的印象却是英气居多。  
“先生，你是要把我盯出个窟窿吗？”青年突然笑嘻嘻地问，一脸揶揄地看着他。  
Syracuse的脸霎时红了个彻底。  
“呃……我……我不是……”尴尬地语塞了半天，Syracuse终于鼓起勇气，“谢谢你。”  
“不用谢啦。”青年耸耸肩，“不过图书馆确实不宜大声喧哗，对吧？”说完青年意有所指地冲他笑了笑，又低下头看自己的书去了。  
Syracuse顿了顿才反应过来，只得讷讷地继续自己手头的工作。

离开学校的时候又开始刮起了风，天空阴恻恻的毫无光彩，一副大雨欲来的沉重模样。道路上的积雪尚未融化，沉甸甸地堆积在路旁。因为经常有车飞驰而过溅起泥水，它们看起来厚重又肮脏，只能让人联想到密不透风的铁铸的围墙，更觉得寒冷。  
末班车照例是后车门关不严实的，冷风呼呼地往车厢里灌。即使Syracuse找到了一个座位也于事无补，刺骨的寒风依旧使他感到四肢僵硬麻痹。他只能想着Patrick给他写的那些药单，祈祷感冒不要加重，不然他可能就真的要为了能正常工作而花钱买药了。  
好在就算是在这样恶劣的条件下也有值得让人欣慰的地方，那就是女儿的懂事。小女孩儿年纪虽小，却已经懂得体谅大人的艰辛，从不提什么要求，就算是一个生日蛋糕，或者布偶娃娃。Syracuse一方面为女儿的懂事而欣慰，另一方面也为自己的窝囊而感到羞愧。女儿长到这么大，他却连个像样的礼物都没买过。  
主治医生告诉过他，Annie的情况已经开始恶化，这是不容乐观的。如果不能找到合适的肾源，也许她只能再活半年。  
半年……  
可是半年不足以让他弥补过去十几年让她受的苦。  
“Daddy.”病床上的小人儿抱着虚弱的微笑迎接他的到来，Syracuse勉强撑起一个微笑，下意识想掏出一根棒棒糖安抚她，却发现在下车之后自己忘了买。  
他握紧了拳头，走上前给了他的女孩儿一个大大的拥抱。  
“上次拿来的书你看完了吗？”他询问着，又拿出几本新的。小女儿接过那些书，又冲他点点头：“看完了，很好看，我还看了两遍呢。”  
“是吗？那就好。”他从床头的抽屉中取出了上次借的书放回袋子里，“那么这些我就带回去还啦。”  
“辛苦你了，Daddy.”Annie着迷似的抚摸着那些书的书皮，“如果没有这些书，我都不敢想象在医院的日子会有多么无聊。”  
“你喜欢什么类型的书，下次我再帮你借。”Syracuse宠溺地揉了揉女孩儿的头。  
“我喜欢——咳咳咳！！”话还没说完，女孩儿突然咳了起来。  
“咳咳咳咳——”她不停地咳嗽，到最后，就好像要将五脏六腑都咳出来一样。  
Syracuse慌忙地按响了床头的警铃。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03  
夜晚的匹兹堡比白天更加寒冷，更别说这里其实并不特别繁华，到了这个点街上就已经稀稀拉拉的不剩几个人，大部分店铺也都关了门，只有几个醉汉倒在街边的路灯旁，像极了电影中的场景。Syracuse把手揣在口袋中，皱着眉头将脖子缩进领口中，沿着街边慢慢走着。  
突然空中开始飘雪，洁白的雪粒洋洋洒洒地落下，落在空旷的屋顶、干燥的地面还有远处无波的江面，唯美得好像童话世界里的画面。有几颗落在了男人的睫毛上，他伸手将它们抹去，又捻了捻眉心。  
他感觉自己的感冒可能加重了，肺部隐隐的不舒服，喉咙也像是被灼烧过一般。他曾从Patrick的介绍中得知匹兹堡的冬天格外漫长，他试着适应这样的气候，但那确实很难。持续的低温和不愈的感冒让他身体的免疫力不断下降。  
但这些和Annie的病情比起来实在是不值一提。  
他刚从医院里出来。Annie的病情暂时得到控制之后，Syracuse把她哄到睡着了。他从病房中出来关上门之后医生告诉他，因为低温，Annie身体中的旧疾有可能复发，这对于她病情的调治非常不利。如果发生这样的情况，小女孩儿可能连这个冬天都熬不过去……  
男人重重地叹了口气，忽略眼眶的酸涩，转头看见街边巷子里酒吧闪烁的霓虹灯。犹豫再三，他还是一头扎进黑暗中，准备喝一杯暖和暖和身子再回去睡觉。

酒吧里到处都是年轻人，劲爆的音乐震动着耳膜，舞池中的男男女女扭动着身体相互摩擦，气氛暧昧不清，空气中充盈着荷尔蒙的气息。  
Syracuse突然有些后悔进了这家酒吧的门。但他在门口站了十几秒钟，到底还是硬着头皮走到吧台边坐下点了一杯最便宜的劣质啤酒。  
他慢慢地喝着，看着追光灯扫过那些年轻的脸庞。灯光五彩斑斓地闪烁着，有一种魔幻的感觉。他想起自己也曾经这么年轻过，但那时他已经成家，整日都为了生计而奔波，打渔所得的收入太不稳定，他只有起早贪黑才能勉强维持家庭的收支平衡，根本没有时间参加这样的娱乐活动。这么一想他也轻微的怀疑，也许自己根本就没有所谓的青春。他从不曾拥有过美好的日子，从过去到现在，也许也会持续到将来，直到他死亡。  
他的酒量很好，爱尔兰人大多如此，就算只是劣质的啤酒也足以让他的胃部感到温暖，而他并无醉意。虽然喉咙的火烧感愈演愈烈，但他也不太在乎。他不是那种会说很多话的类型，再说谁会愿意听他说话呢？  
他的故事，再平凡不过了，也没有什么精彩绝伦之处。就算是Annie的事，他在这里无亲无故，又有谁可以倾诉呢？  
他只能一口又一口，咽下涩口的酒液。

那杯啤酒快要喝完的时候，Syracuse有了短暂的恍惚。脑袋忽然昏昏沉沉的，眼前也有些发黑。他晃了晃脑袋，总算清醒了一些。于是他打算结账了之后马上回去。  
“来一杯黑啤。”有人走到身边坐下，点了杯酒，身上还带着暧昧不明的香水味。  
Syracuse下意识转过头看了一眼，眼睛就瞪大了。  
是白天出言“救”了他的那个青年。  
对方显然也注意到了他的视线，于是跟着转过头，而后咧开了嘴。  
“嘿，晚上好啊，先生。”  
“呃……你好，晚上好……”Syracuse思索着接下去该说些什么，“那个……今天，谢谢你。”  
闻言，青年的笑容扩大了，露出一排整齐的白牙：“我不是说了不要再提这件事了吗，那没什么，真的。”他冲着男人眨了眨眼睛，转头接过酒保递来的啤酒，啜饮了一口之后又扭过头，“你喝过这个吗？”  
Syracuse准备起身的动作生生停住了，他愣了几秒，才反应过来：“你是说，”他指指青年手中的那杯，而青年以点头回应他，“黑啤？呃，我喝过。”  
“Aw，可是它们尝起来，嗯，”青年弯着嘴角皱了皱眉，“不太好。好吧，我是说，糟透了。我的同伴惩罚我来喝这个。”  
“啊？”Syracuse感到不可思议，“这不可能。除非你天生就不喜欢喝酒。”  
青年晃了晃手中的酒杯，焦黄色的液体在杯中流转。“是吗？不然你尝尝这个？我确认我的味觉系统没有问题。”  
Syracuse半信半疑地接过酒杯，耸动鼻翼闻了一下，再喝了一口。  
“……好吧，这一杯的味道确实……”Syracuse皱起了眉头，将酒杯放在吧台上，“不过我向你保证地道的黑啤不是这个味道。”  
“哦？”青年惊讶地挑起一边的眉毛，“你是这方面的专家？”  
Syracuse立刻涨红了脸连连摆手，“不是。只是我老家恰巧盛产黑啤罢了。”  
青年“wow”了一声，“你是爱尔兰人？”  
“是的。”Syracuse点点头。  
“我听说那里有很多好酒。”青年弯了弯眼角，他的漆黑的眼睛在灯光的照耀下像是被洒进了一把星辰，好看得不像话，“虽然我没去过爱尔兰，但我敢肯定那里的黑啤比这家的要好上千万倍。”  
Syracuse笑了笑，“实际上，除了黑啤，爱尔兰还有很多其他的酒，果酒、甜酒、威士忌什么的。”  
“那我有机会一定得尝尝。关于爱尔兰，说实话，我只知道你们的国花是三叶草，还有贝克特叶芝萧伯纳之类的文学家。对了，我还在书上见过那里的图片，那里很漂亮。”青年由衷地称赞道。  
“你了解的已经够多了。还有……是的，那里有很多美丽的景色。沿海的风光非常——咳咳！”说着说着，Syracuse难以抑制地咳嗽了起来。  
青年马上拍了拍他微微弯起的腰，关切地问道：“你还好吗？先生。我从刚才就注意到你的嗓子似乎不太舒服。”  
虽然咳得脖子都红了，但Syracuse还是感激地对青年说：“谢谢你的关心，不过这不是什么大问题，只是一个小感冒罢了。”  
“你感冒了？”青年立刻皱起了眉，边抚着他的背帮助他平复呼吸边责备地说，“感冒时怎么能喝酒呢？”  
Syracuse感到他手掌透过衣服传到背脊上的温度，同时感到全身都被一股暖意所包围。  
“不要紧，我只打算喝一杯，马上就回去。”  
“我知道一些好的有效的感冒药，我想你应该需要它们。我会写下来方便你寻找。”  
“没事的，我知道。我一个朋友和我说过这个。”Syracuse马上制止了青年想招来酒保取得纸笔的行为，同时为让他看到这一幕而感到有些羞愧，仿佛让人看见了不好的东西一般，“我……现在就走了。你不用担心。”  
很奇怪，在这一刻，他居然感到了一种类似于依依不舍的情绪。青年是温暖的，美好的，善良的……而他已经很久没有感到这些了。  
他站起身，试着不去看青年的眼睛。  
该走了，明天还要上班。他这样告诉自己。  
然而他转过身走了四五步，快到门口却又顿了一顿，仿佛下了什么决心一般转过头，又往青年的方向看了一眼。  
而青年竟然恰巧也正看着他。  
四目相对，似乎有什么潜藏在内心的东西被触动了。

“先生，”青年突然出声叫住他，而他的步子也乖乖凝住了，“其实……我是看到你失魂落魄的样子才来搭讪你的。”  
“如果有什么不开心的事就来告诉我吧，憋在心里会难受的。”  
Syracuse突然就有点哽咽。一定是因为喝醉了他才会因为一个陌生人的话而感到一种想要痛哭甚至大喊大叫的冲动吧。

青年笑得可亲，“那认识一下吧？我叫Patrick，你呢？”

Syracuse的神经因为“Patrick”这个名字而敏感地颤动了一下。他有些不敢置信地望着眼前的青年。他不知道自己到底是怎么想的，但他心里似乎已经确定了。  
近乎直觉地，他觉得应该就是他。  
“我，”男人的喉结因为紧张而上下滑动了两下，“我叫Syracuse.”

青年的表情变化可以说得上是丰富多彩甚至是滑稽的。他还是有些迷茫的脸，睁大了眼睛看着Syracuse，似乎还没明白刚才听到了些什么。

“那、那个，”男人又往门口挪了两步，“我先走了。”  
还没等青年作出回应，他就已经落荒而逃。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04  
由于一整夜都没睡好，Syracuse在第二天下午还止不住地犯困。  
一直以来的倾诉对象和昨晚记忆中的青年重合了，这种感觉很怪异，但是……并不让人讨厌。青年笑起来弯弯的眼角和嘴角，说话时带点年轻人独有的稍快语速的好听嗓音，孩子气的微卷的黑发，时而会调皮地挑起的眉毛，单薄的红唇，极具个人色彩的下颌骨……  
他昨晚穿了一件酒红色的衬衫，外面是一件黑色的皮夹克，裤子好像是一条普通的黑色长裤，他记不清了，鞋子什么的没看到；他的手指修长，聆听自己讲话时会无意识地敲击桌面；他凝神细听时的神情有种吸引人的魔力，让人也不自觉地投入其中……  
停。（STOP.）  
他的大脑终于、又一次向他提出了警告，针对他不断回想关于青年的一切这件事。  
说实话，他完全不敢相信自己能够对一个人或者事物观察得如此仔细。但。试想一下，当你突然见到了通讯将近一个月的笔友，你是否会重复回放脑海中保存的关于这个人的影像，并且想搞清楚这个人身上的所有细节？是的。所以，这样的反应应该是正常的。  
“嘿，下午好。”  
熟悉的声音在跟前响起。Syracuse顿了一下，抬起头，然后忽然觉得有些莫名的尴尬。  
“下午好，”Syracuse迟疑了一下，有些小心翼翼地，“Patrick.”  
他的心忽然被罪恶感填满了。因为他完全无法否认自己这一天究竟在期待些什么。当听到Patrick的声音时，他的心底响起了一声小小的欢呼，好像终于松了口气。  
“嗯……”青年笑眯眯地看着他，停了一下，又张了张嘴，好像有什么话呼之欲出却又难以出口。但最后他像是放弃了挣扎一般，有些泄气地，“Syracuse？”  
不知道为什么Syracuse感觉他虽然是笑着的，但其实有些紧张。因此他也不知为何结巴了起来：“呃……是，是的。”  
“你的名字很特别。”Patrick说完扩大了笑容，看起来好像有些不好意思。  
然而男人也不确定那是不是他的错觉。事实上，似乎从遇到Patrick开始他就很难不去揣测对方的想法。因为他想……分辨对方每个表情每个动作的含义。  
“是吗？”Syracuse摸了摸后颈，抑制不住自己想咧开嘴笑的冲动。然而他也不知道这到底是为什么，简直像是某种不可抗力的超自然现象。  
Patrick望着他，微笑了一下，“在纽约州，就是奥尔巴尼和布法罗之间，有一座城市，也叫Syracuse，那里经常降雪，有很好的滑雪场。”  
Syracuse惊奇地点点头，刚想说些什么，却发现已经有人因为他们制造出来的小小声音而不满地频频向这里投来目光。  
Patrick显然也注意到了，所以也没再说什么，只是在离开之前从背包里拿出几个盒子递给Syracuse。  
“记得吃药。”青年无声地告诉他，又指了指这几个盒子，然后转身走进了自习室。  
Syracuse低头看了看手中的几大盒，果然是对方在纸条上提过的那几种感冒药。  
也许是心理作用，在喝了青年给他的药之后，他立刻就觉得感冒好了很多，虽然也因此更加困倦了。

因为感冒，他最近的胃口一直不太好，再加上今天吃了药之后困到懒得动，Syracuse直到晚上下了班才感到肚子闪过一阵饥饿感。  
他想着也许是感冒药起作用了，对青年的感激又多了一分。

走在大街上，昨天刚下的雪还没有完全融化，屋檐上招牌上都还点缀着雪白的印记，映着斑斓闪烁的霓虹灯，很是漂亮。街道上来往的人群在眼中仿佛只是一闪而过，脑海里没有留下任何印象。  
Syracuse觉得自己可能是冻傻了。原因之二就是虽然男人已经冷到鼻尖都变得红通通的，牙齿也忍不住打颤，但还是没能决定晚餐吃些什么。  
“Syracuse？”突然响起的声音打断了他的思考。  
这是这一天里第二次听见对方叫自己的名字。不知为何Syracuse的嘴角上扬了。  
“真巧在这里遇见了你，Patrick.”Syracuse礼貌地问了一句，“吃过晚饭了吗？”  
青年笑了笑，“还没呢，刚把论文写完。准备出来找点吃的。你呢？”  
“我也还没有吃晚饭。”Syracuse突然觉得有些脸热，“谢谢你给的药，吃完我感觉好多了。”  
青年笑着调侃，“不然也不会有兴趣吃晚饭吧。”Syracuse点点头，又听到对方问他，“有什么计划吗？”  
“不知道。学校的餐厅关门了，我第一次在这条街上吃晚餐，还不了解。”  
Patrick欢呼了一声，“有兴趣试试我的推荐吗？我们可以一起吃晚餐。”

青年体贴地考虑了他的经济状况，然后选择了一家餐馆的炒饭。餐馆里客人爆满，看起来人气很高，于是他们只能把饭带回学校吃。  
“你想在哪里吃？”青年咬着筷子问他。  
“不知道……某个空教室？”Syracuse试着提出建议。  
“不不不，在教室里会冷死的，而且还那么无聊。”青年马上摇着头否定。  
Syracuse有些哭笑不得，吃个饭而已，怎么还会觉得无聊呢？  
Patrick抬头看了看，“今晚的星空好美。”  
Syracuse被他的注意力转移之快弄得有些头晕，但还是跟着他的视线向天空望去。  
“真的……”  
今晚的夜空格外澄澈，繁星密布在普蓝色的幕布上，像撒下了一把碎金。空气冰凉，他们的呼吸在空中凝结成白雾，那些明亮的星辰透过迷蒙的雾气看起来那么美，却又那么遥远。  
“不如就在这里吃吧。”青年突然笑着提议，“还可以赏夜景呢。”  
Syracuse不敢置信地看着他。他确实没想好去哪里吃，但他可以肯定的是，在这里一定比在某个空教室里要冷得多得多得多得多。

发了疯才会这么干吧。Syracuse想着。  
但事实上，他们正坐在路边的长椅上被冻得瑟瑟发抖。他们没有赏什么狗屁夜景，因为实在是太冷了，而饭也冷得太快，所以他们现在正在吃冷饭。  
所以这给Syracuse的教训是，下一次再遇到这种情况，比如Patrick突发奇想或者发什么其他的疯，他一定要坚定地加以阻止。

所以前提是，还会有下一次？


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05  
“今天阳光很好，很适合野餐或者郊游之类的活动。”  
实际上，Patrick说的是对的。今天确实是一个晴朗的好日子。  
“真想去胜利公园啊，我已经很久没去那里了，”青年懒洋洋地躺在草坪上，惬意地闭上眼，双手枕在脑后，温度恰到好处的阳光洒在脸上和身上，格外舒适，阳光把他的睫毛刷成了金色，“去年我和Sam还在那儿看了日出呢。不过那不是什么美好的回忆，因为早起看日出所以当天我都特别困，回到学校之后我睡了一整天，旷了五节课。”  
一直坐在他旁边安静吃午饭的男人终于忍不住轻笑了起来。  
Patrick咧着嘴，睁开一只眼睛看他，做了一个有些搞怪的表情，“你去过那儿吗？”  
“没有。”Syracuse憋着笑，继续吃饭。  
“也许今天我们可以去？”Patrick兴冲冲地说道，“今天天气这么好，而且我会做好准备，不一定要待到很晚，下午四五点钟我们就回来。你看怎么样？”  
Syracuse吃了两口手上的盒饭，好半天没出声。  
直到Patrick以为他不会回答而准备转移话题时男人才开口：“我去不了，抱歉。因为我还要去医院看看Annie.”  
气氛一时有些凝重。两人都没再说话。  
吃完手里的饭后Syracuse才重新低下头看着青年，“午休时间快结束了了，你赶紧吃饭吧。我……先回去值班了。”  
说完，男人转过身，准备离开。  
“Hey，”Patrick叫住他，“那个，Annie还好吗？”  
男人的背影僵了一下，但他没有回头，“她……很好。”  
Patrick没有错过跟在后面的那句“我希望”，即使那声音轻得几乎听不到。

因为不是编内的员工，Syracuse承担了更多的工作。而对于女儿病情的担忧叠加在繁重的工作之上，像一座无形的大山压在他胸口，让他喘不过气来。因此即使喝了Patrick送给他的药，他的感冒也还是没好，甚至在长时间的寒冷天气下有加重的趋势。  
今天图书馆关门的时间比平时要早，Syracuse也就得以提早休息。当他回到房间，疲惫地倒在床上时，他想到了接下去还要到医院去看望Annie，又想到了早前他拒绝了青年的邀约……其实今天真的有一个好的天气。  
他不禁幻想起如果自己能和青年一起去胜利公园的话该是什么场景。  
其实他也没去过胜利公园，但是和Patrick一起的话，莫名地他就感到开心和满足。  
但是无论怎样也只是白日梦罢了。  
头脑隐隐发痛，喉咙的异物感愈发严重，Syracuse躺在并不柔软舒适的床上，只觉得四肢冰凉又沉重，思绪也渐渐远离。  
该去看Annie了。头脑中响起一个微小的声音。  
可是现在他真的好累，他想，休息一会儿再去，就一会儿。

睁开眼睛的时候天已经完全是黑色的了，纵然刚醒过来还迷茫着的男人失去了时间感，他也明白现在肯定已经很晚了。  
果然看了一眼墙上的挂钟，大大的时针指向了九。  
老天。他暗骂了一声，利索地起床穿衣服，然后出了门。  
真是糟糕的事一件连着一件。

到达病房外的时候他有些愧疚地发现自己再次忘记买棒棒糖了，但他也只能轻轻推开门进去，希望女儿还没睡。

“Oh.”推开门后他有些惊奇地叫了一声。  
他确实是，有些吓到了。  
女儿真的还没睡，然而这不是让他惊讶的原因。

“晚上好。”青年抱着一个巨型熊娃娃，捏着它毛茸茸的手臂向他挥动着打招呼。  
他愣住了，以至于一时没反应过来。  
“Syracuse，熊先生在向你打招呼呢，不回应可不是绅士的做法，”Patrick调皮地笑着，片刻后又转过头去看着病床上的小女孩儿，“对吧，Annie？”  
“虽然它只是一个玩具，不过我想对于后面那个观点我是赞成的。”Annie抬起小小的脸道。她看起来气色好了不少，嘴角甚至弯出了一个微笑的弧度，“晚上好，Daddy.”  
男人这才开了口，“呃，晚上好。”  
他摸了摸头发，感到有些尴尬。他完全不明白这是怎么一回事。  
但青年像是知道他想问什么一般，弯了弯眼睛解释道，“我参加了一个公益组织，成为了一名志愿者，然后我把你的情况和他们说了，他们说会帮忙寻找肾源的，运气好的话也可能募捐到善款，然后用于Annie的治疗。”  
男人被这番话牢牢地钉在了原地，“什么？！”  
他的心被惊讶和喜悦瞬间填满了。  
“然后我现在是帮你照料这个可爱的小公主的义工啦。”青年继续说，然后他低下头刮了一下小女孩儿的鼻子，这个动作逗得Annie笑着往后退。  
Syracuse看着这一幕，莫名地，很想抱抱这个青年。  
一直以来的阴霾在青年的笑容中终究烟消云散，而这个消息就像是久雨之后在空中见到的一丝阳光。它代表着希望。  
Annie有可能好起来。光是动一动这个念头他都激动得忍不住颤抖。  
但这一切的实现都是因为Patrick。  
“以后我一有时间都会到医院来照顾Annie，你就不用那么累常常往这里跑了。好好休息，毕竟身体最重要，你倒下的话Annie和我都会伤心死的。”Patrick说着把熊娃娃递给Annie。女孩儿马上喜爱地抱住那只大熊不肯撒手。“看起来我给小公主的见面礼她还算满意。”  
Syracuse头脑一热，真的就往前迈了一步，紧紧抱住了他。  
青年蓦地噤声了。  
这时候他才发现，自己比青年还要矮上一些。他的嘴唇刚好碰到青年的颈侧，甚至可以闻到他的沐浴露味道。而尽管隔着厚厚的衣服，也似乎感受得到对方的心跳。  
他一时间有些心神不定。  
“谢谢你。”他听到自己声音有点难听的嘶哑。那是咳嗽导致的。而且，其实，他很想说一些更加真挚的话，但不知为何竟然有些哽咽。  
“嗯……不用谢。”青年的声音不知何故有些低沉，带着全然的认真。  
而后他像是有些犹疑，过了很久才谨慎地伸出手，紧紧回抱了这个男人。

“不过，我今天一上完课就赶去了图书馆，看到图书馆关门了还以为你来了医院，结果到了医院又发现你不在……发生了什么事吗？”在回去的车上青年问他。  
“也没有，”Syracuse不好意思地挠挠头，“只是感冒还没好，估计喝了药有些困，就睡了一觉。然后醒得晚了。”  
“你的感冒还没好吗？”Patrick突然皱着眉头凑近看着他，表情煞是认真，“没有按时吃药？不乖的话圣诞节会得不到圣诞老人的礼物哦？”  
他哭笑不得，情不自禁就伸出手揉了揉对方蓬松的卷发，“我都是成年人了，当然知道按时吃药。你不要拿对付Annie的那一套来对付我。”  
Patrick又看了他好一会儿，才又露出那个标志性的调皮微笑，“好吧。不过有一件事是真的——如果你倒下了，我会非常难过的。所以这个星期开始，在你病完全好之前，Annie都由我代为照顾了，你只要专心恢复健康就行，OK？”  
被比自己小十几岁的青年这样的命令了，Syracuse感到有些脸热。  
但那又不完全是因为羞耻。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06  
自从Patrick开始帮忙照顾Annie，Syracuse就很少见到他了。虽然有时候青年也会到图书馆去，给他讲一讲Annie最近的情况，但他去的频率和之前相比确实少了很多，而这让Syracuse感到了疑惑和不安。青年最近好像很忙，有些，太忙了。  
他已经有一个星期没见到Patrick了。  
Syracuse不知道这种莫名其妙的焦虑感是怎么产生的，但是他确实正被“Patrick可能在疏远他”这个想法折磨得日夜难安。  
他憎恨这种感觉。你只是看着这一切发生着，却不能阻止它。  
他也才突然发觉，自己甚至连怎么才能找到对方都不知道。  
他窝在登记处的柜台后面，面无表情地看着那些人进进出出。他回想着青年的模样，那是初看上去还有些傲慢刻薄的长相，但其实笑起来的时候青年的眉眼和唇角都会弯成极其温柔的弧度。  
他不是擅长表达的人，只觉得青年很好看，比他见过的任何人都好看。  
更何况他还对他那么好。而且他没见过青年对别人也像对他这么好。  
只是对他。  
这个想法令Syracuse感到腹部流窜过一阵令人战栗的灼痛感。

他按时吃感冒药，只希望病能快点痊愈，这样他才能和Patrick一起去医院陪着Annie。他并不担心青年没有好好照顾Annie——青年会讲有趣的故事，会削水果并把它们雕出花样，还懂得一些女孩子服饰的搭配。Syracuse甚至觉得他在照顾Annie这方面肯定能做得比自己更好。  
Patrick对Annie毫无疑问有着对妹妹一般的喜爱和热情，这点从他热衷于给女孩儿买各种各样的小玩意儿或者其它她感兴趣的东西逗她开心就可以看出，但青年对于他的态度却让Syracuse捉摸不透。  
这很矛盾，一方面他喜欢Annie，另一方面他好像已经厌倦了和Syracuse的交往。  
但其实，也许又不难理解。Syracuse有些挫败地叹了口气，毕竟他是这样无趣的一个人。

等到他再三看过体温计，确认自己已经完全好了之后，Syracuse立刻动身去了医院。  
他已经有十几天没见Annie了。父亲对女儿的思念像是野草一般蔓延疯长，他迫不及待想抱抱他的小女儿，看看她最近有没有瘦、过得怎么样。  
他在脑海中描摹着女儿笑起来的样子，嘴角不自觉地勾起了。

医院消毒水的味道总是会让人情绪变得不那么美好，但不管怎样还是打消不了今天Syracuse紧张又期待的心情。  
他今天特意给Annie买了一个小小的水果布丁，他希望她喜欢。  
但他推门的动作却随着门内传出的声音停住了。  
是……Patrick在给Annie讲故事。  
青年从善如流地做着这件事，语调时而轻快，时而低缓，好像也沉浸在这个童话故事中。他仿佛并不觉得枯燥——鉴于大部分成年人都会觉得给孩子讲幼稚的童话故事是一件相当枯燥的事——但Syracuse有时候觉得Patrick自己也是一个大孩子。  
他有那么多奇思妙想，他告诉Syracuse自己以前的手工课老师是多么愚昧，只是因为他做的东西不合乎他的规定——去他的规定，他说，就因为这个而不让他这门课通过是荒谬的。因为他做的东西都是可以使用的。  
Syracuse哑然失笑，青年最后得意地告诉他自己得到了C-所以过了关。那张因为得意而散发着光彩的脸，青年满含笑意的眼睛，Syracuse永远不会忘记。

但那是很早以前的事了。  
他们已经，一个星期没见了。  
Syracuse可以保证自己与Annie十几天不见而再见时还能像以前一样亲昵，但他不能保证自己与青年七天不见而再见时还能像之前那样相处。  
男孩的一切都是未知的变数。  
更何况他在刻意疏远自己。  
听着门内青年温暖的嗓音，Syracuse感到心抽搐了一下。他的手放在门上迟迟不敢用力，他害怕推门而入之后这一刻的美好会幻灭。

然而他不能逃避。男人把头抵着门叹了一口气。他的胃部紧张地缩紧了，但他安静聆听了一会儿后终于还是打开了那扇门。  
门内的朗读声戛然而止。  
Syracuse的喉结紧张地上下滑动了一下，眼睛不知该放在何处，最后他望向正坐在床头的Annie。她看上去脸色红润，比之前还胖了一些，眼睛里不再是刚来匹兹堡时的漠然，而是闪烁着小孩子一样的好奇的光芒。这很好，好到Syracuse眼睛有些湿润。  
他不得不承认，他已经很久没有见过这样的Annie了。现在她看起来是这般的机灵活泼，就像她原本应该的那样。  
“下午好，Annie，”Syracuse的嘴角抽动了两下，最终勾起一个灿烂的笑容，“你看看我给你带了什么？”  
“布丁！”Annie兴奋地张开双手，“谢谢你，Daddy！”  
他走过去，准备把布丁递给她，却被她一把抱住了脖子，“我好想你，Daddy，我感觉自己已经有一个世纪没见过你了。”  
Syracuse充满感慨地拍拍她依旧瘦削的背脊，“我也是。”  
小女孩儿撒娇似的在他脖颈上蹭了蹭，“还好有Patrick哥哥在这里陪我，不然我肯定要无聊死。他给我带了很多有意思的书还给我讲故事。他还给我带了好多好吃的。”  
对了。Syracuse的身体瞬间僵硬了。还有Patrick，，他刚才一直没出声。  
他……  
男人的视线像是在空中拐了一个弯，又绕了很多个弯才到达身边的青年身上。  
从这个视角只能看见青年乌黑的发顶和挺翘的鼻梁。  
他完全看不清楚对方的表情。这个认知让Syracuse慌乱起来。

“Hey，”他学着青年的口气，故作轻松地试图打招呼，“你好啊——”话还没说完，青年却豁然起身，而后转过头来。  
Syracuse一下子噤了声。  
他要做什么？  
“终于好了啊，”青年的脸上挂着一幅生气的神色，但那看起来更像是故意的，“这么久才好，之前一定是很重了。你是有多不注意自己的健康啊？”  
他戳了戳Syracuse的胸口，“这么久没见也不抱抱我，我也很想你呢。”  
男人为他语气里那点儿孩子气的撒娇而心跳加速了。  
下一秒，青年微凉的手抚上自己的脸颊，额头也贴上了他的。  
“嗯，确实好了。”  
但Syracuse却怀疑自己患上了另外的病。  
不然为什么他的心脏在胸腔里不争气地胡乱跳动并且，该死的柔软得一塌糊涂呢？


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07  
“我妹妹听说了我在做的事之后给Annie寄了一大堆东西。”Patrick靠在病房外的栏杆上向Syracuse解释了Annie伙食改善的原因。  
“Sam……？”Syracuse问，在得到肯定的答复后他真诚地说，“请向她表示我的感谢。”  
青年笑了起来，“不用我转达啦，过一段时间她就要从费城回来看我了。到时候你可以当面谢谢她。我给她看过Annie的照片，她超喜欢Annie，还说一定要来看看这个勇敢的女孩儿。”  
“哦，”Syracuse不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，听见女儿被称赞让他感到满足和骄傲，“我也期待和她的见面。”

他们之间静默了几秒，但没有谁觉得这很尴尬。  
凉意还顽固地赖在空气中，无由地一阵风刮过，尽管他的头发已经长至肩膀并且还有围巾裹着脖子，但Syracuse还是冷得“嘶”了一声而后皱起了眉头。  
Patrick关心地看了他一眼。又好像在暗示他什么。  
Syracuse的心在感到暖意的同时叹了口气，好吧。“Patrick，你已经有一个星期没来图书馆了，是出了什么事吗？”  
他努力让自己的问题听起来不是那么的奇怪。  
就像是自己很想他一样。  
“那是因为……”Patrick突然顿了一下，像是明白了些什么，而后笑着凑近，“你很想我吗？”  
该死的。Syracuse脸色都有些隐隐发黑。  
“告诉我嘛，”然而青年竟然还在撒娇，虽然笑得奸诈了些，“是不是？嗯？”  
他不是那么在乎他，好吗？男人皱着眉望着那个青年，嘴巴生气地鼓起。  
“……是。”

就算被青年调笑“嘟嘴的样子很可爱”，Syracuse也没空去反驳什么了。因为他终于知道了青年在忙什么。  
圣诞晚会。Patrick是负责人之一。  
而且他还被青年邀请去晚会上玩。  
而且他还该死的被青年黑而明亮的眼睛和那天图书馆人员休假以及晚会上会有很多免费的美食的说辞给打动了。所以他答应了。

本来Syracuse去晚会只是为了带一些东西给Annie，毕竟她对这个好像很感兴趣。   
但当身临其境时，Syracuse却不由得称赞青年这一段时间的努力都是值得的。这个晚会很棒，从装饰到食物到活动，都令人印象深刻。  
唯一不足的是参加晚会的人太多，在不大的礼堂里就显得有些拥挤。但好在Syracuse只是窝在角落静静地吃东西，并不参与那些看起来就很麻烦的社交。  
为了参加晚会他找Patrick借了一套西装。一开始他还为这西装恰好合身而感到惊奇，毕竟对方比他还高半个头，但当青年笑着告诉他这是半年以前的衣服时他的心情顿时复杂了很多。  
“先生？”一个清脆的女声打断了他拿起酒杯的动作。  
Syracuse抬起头，看见在他对面站着一个清秀可爱的女生。  
“你好？”他还是礼貌地回复了，却有些纳闷对方想干什么。  
女生有些害羞地拢了拢耳边的碎发，“请问你可以和我跳一支舞吗？”  
Syracuse顿时红了脸，但又很快反应过来，“大冒险？”  
女生点了点头，又摇了摇头，“我并不是要捉弄您。我的同伴让我挑选一位最顺眼的人并邀请他一同跳舞。我觉得您很好看。”  
Syracuse有些愣住了。他从来没有觉得自己可以被“好看”这种词形容，他以为只有Patrick那样的才能被称为“好看”？  
还没等他做出回应，一个熟悉的身影突然出现在眼前。  
他今晚穿着黑西装白衬衫，还打着领结，看起来比平常的样子要更加可靠。  
“你好，他可能不能接受你的邀请了，因为我们还有别的要紧事要谈。”  
女生看了他一眼，神情突然变得有些生硬，“学长，晚上好。”而后她说着“不好意思打扰了”之类的话便匆匆离开了。  
“她怎么了？”Syracuse有些不解，“她好像不太喜欢你。”  
“正常啦，学院里几乎没人喜欢我，”青年看着对方睁大了眼睛，笑着解释，“这里的人大部分比较保守而我时常‘疯疯癫癫’的——他们这么评价的。而且我也不是老师眼里的好好学生。”  
Syracuse不敢置信地看着他，“可是是你策划了这场晚会！”  
“虽然说是策划之一，但其实也没几个人知道啦，”青年给自己倒了一杯酒而后仰头喝掉了它，“又没有人会把负责人的名字印在海报上。”  
“可是……”男人还想说些什么，但Patrick已经凑过来抱住了他，动作温柔，声音也是，“好啦，我都不在意的，谢谢你的关心，我很感动。”  
Syracuse在青年怀里，感受着那臂弯的力量和热度，就很有些感同身受的委屈。  
青年是这样的可亲和温柔，为什么还要遭到这样的待遇呢？  
“好啦，”青年不动声色地将自己从拥抱中抽离出来，然后变戏法般地拿出一个礼盒，“现在来谈谈我们的‘正事’吧。猜猜我给你的圣诞礼物是什么？”  
Syracuse怔怔地看着他，眼睛瞪大了。  
周围嘈杂的声音在这一刻突然变得微不可闻，只有青年的话语还清晰地回响在耳边。  
“当当！”青年故意发出夸张的声音，“拆开看看吧？”  
在他拆礼盒的时候对方还是喋喋不休的，“Annie的圣诞礼物我也准备好了，明天就带过去给她，希望她喜欢。倒是Sam离得太远，只能等她回来再给她了……”  
Syracuse打开的那一瞬间还是紧张了。  
“Hey，喜欢吗？”青年看起来也有些紧张，“我是第一次给你准备圣诞礼物，也不知道你喜不喜欢……不过以后肯定会比这一次更好的。”  
盒子里静静躺着一条围巾、一个帽子和一双手套。是普通的花色，但看起来很厚实。  
青年颇有些不好意思似的，“抱歉不是什么贵重的礼物，只是希望你能换一套新的保暖装备，免得以后你再一次因为看望Annie而感冒了。”  
伸手抱住眼前的青年，Syracuse一时间说不出来除了“谢谢”以外的话。  
而在他准备说些什么的时候，青年又被叫走了。

就算他一无所有，Patrick还是记挂着他。  
Syracuse突然希望以后能带Patrick看看他的故乡。  
他，Patrick还有Annie。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08  
现场的气氛越来越热烈，Syracuse意外地受到很多女生搭讪，大概是由于他看起来好欺负？或者别的什么。Syracuse已经搞不清楚了。他只知道，这些年轻女孩拥有的社交技巧大概是他的好几倍。他完全招架不住她们的劝酒。  
女孩儿们围着他，欢呼着，以一种不同寻常的热情逗弄着他。仿佛一个爱尔兰人有数不清的笑点。  
“先生，你还要几杯酒？”有一个声音在他耳畔飘起。他的视野已经完全模糊了，眼皮也有些沉重，他只能依稀辨认出来这是个女声。  
“呃……三杯？”他晕晕乎乎地答道。  
周围人大笑起来。

数不清喝了多少杯酒之后，他又被人塞了什么东西。  
他捏了一下手里的东西，有些疑惑。他对着给他这个的人大声问了一句这是什么。  
那人和旁边的人相视一笑，然后转过头对着他，“先生，这是能让你忘掉烦恼的东西。”  
Syracuse对此一无所知。但酒精作用下他竟然真的大着胆子把那个药丸一样的东西和着酒吞了下去。而后他感觉——  
他的心跳骤然变得急促，周围的声音都变得虚无缥缈起来，只有自己的呼吸和心跳声响亮地震动着耳膜。他的脑海突然一片空白，但下意识地他就是感到——  
性奋。  
他像是刚听完战歌的勇士，肾上腺素急剧上升，脑仁因为过度兴奋甚至有些发疼。他突然有种回归原始的错觉。没错，在很久很久以前，人类社会没有这么多的约束，大家都只是纯粹地为了本能和欲望行动。  
Syracuse感到自己振奋无比。他开始进入舞动着的人群，跟着鼓点盲目地扭动，这里的热烈气息让他感到舒服。这里充满了荷尔蒙。  
有人凑了上来，Syracuse的大脑还在兀自兴奋着，嘴唇在感受到同样的热量之后就毫无顾忌地贴了上去。  
他感到温暖、舒适。  
唇舌交缠一番之后他感到热量远离了，他因此感到不满，于是扭头寻觅下一个。

不知道亲密接触了多少个热源之后，他忽然感到自己的肩膀被一股力量握住了。  
“Syracuse，你怎么了？”那声音让他感到熟悉，但他混沌的脑袋并没能提供任何有用的信息，Syracuse只好凭直觉行事。  
“哈哈哈，他可真是有趣，”另外的声音有些模糊不清，“不过，……，管好你带来的人。”  
是谁？这个人是谁？  
Syracuse绞尽脑汁也想不出来，于是他不耐烦地想要摆脱那力量。他的嘴唇感到饥渴。  
但那股力量加大了，他挣脱不了。  
他也没能忽视自己的勃起。  
对面的人在说些什么，但他听不清楚。他握着自己的肩膀，头微微低垂，嘴唇几乎擦着他的耳廓。他的呼吸灼热。  
Syracuse感觉自己硬得发疼。  
他不再任由对方火上浇油，转而直接堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。他用力吮吸着对方的舌尖，舌头在对方口腔内翻搅，而对方从一开始的僵硬到后来的逐渐回应显然给了他更加放肆的鼓励。  
耶稣基督啊，Syracuse感到身体正像一片落叶一样簌簌颤抖着，对方逐渐掌握了主动权，动作更加强势地侵入他的口腔，肆虐他的唇舌。他们就像要生吞了对方似的如饥似渴。  
Syracuse的手紧紧搂着对方的腰，他感到自己和对方是如此的贴近，这种亲密让他获得了难以置信的满足感。  
但不够。  
他感到自己欲望勃发，濒临边缘。  
他喘息着磨蹭着对方的身体，但欲望仍旧没能得到纾解。最终他有些绝望地拉扯起对方的头发，啃咬着那两瓣美味的嘴唇仿佛怎么也吻不够。  
他加重了磨蹭的力度，甚至不满地拉起对方的手隔着裤子放在自己勃起的性器上。  
被触碰到的时候他发出释然般的叹息。累积的欲望仿佛因此达到了一个峰值。  
“等一下，你嗑药了？”对方的声音模糊地响起。  
嗑药？操他妈的那是什么。Syracuse勾过对方的脖子再次吻了上去。手指陷入柔软的卷发当中的触觉让他舒服得想要呻吟。  
操他妈的他从来没有感觉如此美好过，或者说，如此……正确。  
他射了。  
然后他眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

等他醒过来时他发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间。  
他迷茫地眨眨眼，感到脑袋疼痛欲裂，胃里也有强烈的不适感。房间里的陈设装饰让他意识到这是个酒店的房间。  
他躺了一会儿，思考着自己为什么会在这里。  
他记得自己被灌了很多酒，然后他醉了，然后……  
然后他什么也不记得了。  
但是，Syracuse有点尴尬地红了脸，下体的那种熟悉的粘稠感提醒着他一定发生了什么糟糕的事。  
但为什么现在只有他一个人？是谁把他送到这里的？  
他从床上爬起来，挠了挠脑袋，然后发现门外似乎有什么声音。

几点了？他走到门口，准备出门看看。  
但是他的手顿住了。  
“Patrick，”有一个陌生的男声响起，声音是那么恳切，“我想你想的快疯了。”  
“抱歉Brad……”青年的声音低低地回荡在空旷的走廊中。  
“我们已经有多久没见了？我差点以为你在避开我！”  
“抱歉，最近实在是太忙了……”  
“你最近一直在陪那个Syracuse，就连他喝醉了都要亲自送他来酒店，哈？”那个Brad的声音突然变得有些尖锐，“如果不是我跟上来，你打算干什么？”  
“冷静，Brad，我们只是朋友。他喝醉了我很担心他，但是我不知道他住在哪里。”   
“你甚至都不考虑我的感受——”  
Brad的声音突然消失，取而代之的是衣料摩擦的声音。  
过了一会儿Brad的声音才再一次响起，但这次他的声音小了很多。  
“好吧，亲爱的，”他喘了一声，“我在旁边订了一个一个房间。”  
青年没有回复。  
而后是肉体撞击墙壁的声音。

打起来了？Syracuse疑惑着打开门。  
幸而并没有发生他以为的暴力事件，但看到那两个人一个把另一个压在墙上亲吻啃咬对他而言也并非什么好事。  
他们似乎没有注意到他，青年以一种不容置喙的气势拥着Brad的腰，对方则引导着他往走廊尽头的房间走去。

Syracuse的脑子空白了一瞬间。然后他马上转过了身体。  
他不知道为什么自己的心跳声音会这么大，震得他耳膜都有些发痛了。  
他努力想让步伐平稳一些，这样看起来会显得他冷静而且无动于衷。  
但事实是当他迈步时，他完全无法控制地一个踉跄摔倒在了地上，以一种不太雅观的姿势。  
这一跤的动静不小，他的身后立刻传来了脚步声。

Syracuse的眼睛因为羞耻而湿润了。  
他的心紧紧纠结着，仿佛变成了一块皱巴巴的布料。

有一段时间他的身后都是一片寂静。而他维持着倒在地上的姿势一动不动。而当那个人终于不太确定地轻轻喊了一声他的名字之后，Syracuse哭了出来。  
这样的情景让他看起来格外廉价。  
Patrick马上把他拉了起来。而看到他的眼泪之后青年瞬间慌了。  
“Syracuse？你怎么了？”他看起来面色不太好，满脸都是担心。  
男人只能摇摇头，抗拒地挣开他的手，准备马上离开。  
然而青年的手却突然越过身体两侧抱住了他。

“你是特别的那个。”青年抱着他没头没尾地说。他的手臂的力度大得让他有些呼吸困难。  
Syracuse再次闻到他的味道，只觉得太阳穴跳得有些疼，脑袋也发热发烫，但眼眶中的泪水却完全停不下来，只能在接近窒息的情况下继续抽噎。  
太丢脸了，为什么他会在青年面前哭呢？  
再怎么说自己也已经是成年人了，还比他大十几岁。应该更成熟才对。  
但他此时此刻却难过得只想把自己缩成一团，让谁也找不到。  
他不知道自己为什么如此难过，同时又为那个“特别的（special）”而感到喜悦。  
他在这样的情绪的拉锯中，几乎要扭曲分裂了。  
他呜咽着，在青年的禁锢中动弹不得，一句话也说不出来。  
“你和别人不一样，”青年好像也有些混乱了，声音中透出急躁，“和任何人都不一样。”  
男人终于停止了挣扎，只是断断续续地抽噎着。  
“别哭了，Syracuse，别哭了。”青年握住他的肩膀，强迫他和自己对视。“如果你再这么下去我也会哭的。如果我让你感到恶心了，我为此道歉好吗？对不起，我不希望你不开心，因为你是我最好的朋友。”  
“请你放心，我对你没有企图。所以别和我断交好吗？我不想失去你这个朋友。”青年说着说着眼神就有些暗淡，手上的力道也放松了。  
而男人立马就落荒而逃了。

注：文中第一段的笑点是，在爱尔兰口音中，“three”听起来就像是“tree”。


End file.
